


Off Topic Live Shenanigans

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [27]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: hope it works!, made this to cheer up a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: You go to RTX Presents: Off Topic Live!Who knew you'd be part of the chaos of this podcast?!





	Off Topic Live Shenanigans

Hearing about Off Topic Live made you so excited. The fact that you could see your favorite podcast live before RTX was an experience you didn't want to miss. You bought the tickets the day they were released and started counting down the days until the show. You couldn't focus on your job or even doing mundane adult things because you knew you were going to see some amazing people in person soon.

Well, today was the day- RTX Presents: Off Topic Live. Looking in your drawer with nothing but Rooster Teeth clothes, you had no idea what to wear. You wished you could wear everything at once, but that was impossible. You decided to wear your Battle Buddies shirt, because they were your favorite duo, Ryan being your fave of the two. You decided to complete the look with a nice pair of camo pants and black boots. You looked in the mirror of your apartment and fixed your hair. If any of the Achievement Hunters noticed you, you wanted to look your best.

You took a selfie and posted it on twitter as your "OOTD" and commented about how hyped you were to go to this event. After putting on your Achievement Hunter cap, you left your apartment and got into your car. 

Driving to the building made you excited and nervous as you got closer. You saw the Achievement Hunter guys before at RTX. And you were gonna meet them again after the podcast. Would they remember you? Would they even notice you? You posted on twitter and tagged their page that you would definitely be there, front row, 1000%. The only way to calm your nerves was to blast the "AH Rap Battle" in your car and bang your head to the awesome beats. You probably saw the people in the car next to you stare while you were rapping along to Ryan's verse.

Waiting outside was no problem, but when you finally go to your seat, then the excitement and nerves were kicking in. You were in the front row and you were jittery staring at the table. (which wasn't the new one, to your disappointment) The stools were sitting around a nice looking table. Whether or not that table would be destroyed was up to them. 

After snapping a few pictures of the table, you saw someone come out from behind the curtain and you gasped. It was Ryan! He was checking to see if the mics were in good place for their "podcast friendly" conversations to pick up. Of course, the crowd goes nuts.

"Hi, Ryan!!" you weren't thinking and shouted at the backwards cap wearing Achievement Hunter. Turns out, he was also wearing a Battle Buddies shirt. He turns around and gives you a wave back and also motions to your shirt, then his, and gives you a thumbs up. 

He heads backstage and you almost squeal from excitement. This was going to be a good day.

The podcast starts sooner than you think and the AH crew stumble onstage to talk about various topics and to give awesome ad-reads. (Geoff truly is amazing at those) You truly have never laughed so hard seeing these people in person and hearing their jokes and life stories. 

"Is everyone having a good time?" Jack asks the crowd. Everyone cheers as loud as they can without throwing their voices for work the next day.

"Hey, Ryan. Did you see someone copied your choice of shirt today?" Michael chuckled pointing at you. 

"You have a new Battle Buddy?? Ryan, I'm hurt!" Jeremy gasped. "I thought we had something!"

"Yeah, well. I mean... We had secret tryouts for a new battle buddy and they happened to pass the test. We were gonna tell ya, but-" Ryan shrugged as Jeremy mockingly cried and hugged Gavin. 

You just giggled and shrugged. "Sorry, Jeremy!" 

"Well, if the Destiny 2 Raid didn't break the Battle Buddies, this certainly did." Geoff joked. "Way to go, uh...what's your name?" 

"W-wait. Hang on, hang on. Let's give them a chance to speak their peace before Jeremy jumps off this stage." Ryan walks off the stage and over to you with a mic, giving hi-5's to other fans along the way. "Hi, new Battle Buddy. What's your name?" he puts the mic in front of you. And now you can see the camera starting to close in on you. Oh my God. You're on an episode of Off Topic right now.

"Uh, my name is y/n" you say with a nervous smile. "Again, I'm sorry, Jeremy!" 

Jeremy did the "i'm watching you" gesture between his eyes and yours. "What are your intentions with my Battle Buddy?"

"Are you going to prom now? What kind of team up is this?" Michael laughed. "At least there's consistency with my boi and I. You and Ryan are all over the place."

"WE HAVE AN EQUAL LOVE FOR KILLING!" Jeremy pounded the table.

You couldn't believe this was happening.

"So, as we are now the new Battle Buddies, what mission should we go on?" Ryan asked you.

"Um, well..." you chuckled nervously.

"They're coming for you, Dooley. You're done for. Here's what's gonna happen. They take out the old member so they don't leak secrets to their enemies. Jeremy, you might join FunHaus after this podcast!" Michael explained as the crowd laughed.

"Who knew a fan could break up one of the best Achievement Hunter teams and Achievement Hunter?" Geoff commented.

Jeremy jumped off the stage and walked to the other side of you. You were surrounded by your two faves. And one of them was pretending to be pissed at you.

"You wanna be a Battle Buddy, huh?" Jeremy asked you.

"It's the best team ever! Sorry, Play Pals!"

"You suck!" Gavin yelled. You just rolled your eyes.

"Well, rule #1 of being a Battle Buddy is that you gotta take a cool selfie with us. You game for that?" Jeremy put his arm on your shoulder. 

"Hell yeah!" you exclaimed as you took out your phone. If you weren't careful, you were gonna drop it out of excitement. Setting it to camera mode, you held it in front of the 3 of you and took a couple pictures. After the last picture, you noticed something sticking up from the back of your head.

"Who gave me the bunny ears?!" you laughed. You turned to see Ryan already making his way back onto the stage.

"You sure you want him as your Battle Buddy? I bet we can both take him out." Jeremy smirked.

"I mean, you can sure as hell try. But, we all know how that'll end, don't we?" Ryan ended that in his Mad King voice and everyone went nuts. Including yourself, you weren't gonna lie.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes. "What a showoff. Nice to meet ya, pal. Thanks for coming." he gave you a handshake and a hug and he went back onto the stage.

You were definitely going to tweet about this experience while the First members watched this the next day. It took so much to not change every profile picture you had to that awesome Battle Buddies selfie.

When Last Call ended, you were standing up with the rest of the crowd, applauding the awesome show Achievement Hunter gave. You didn't want to leave yet, and the guys would be out to talk with fans soon, so you just sat in your seat, messing around on your phone.

You decided to take a selfie because, why not? As you positioned the phone in front of you, another face joined you from the side. Turned out to be Ryan's.

You gasped and turned around. "Ryan! You were gonna photobomb my selfie!" You gave him a mock push.

"I mean, I was gonna make it better. The new Battle Buddies need a new picture, right?" Ryan winked at you. 

You chuckled and took the selfie with him. 

Perfect!

You already couldn't wait to see him again at RTX.


End file.
